Lord of Chaos/Chapter 20
A servant arrives in the throne room to tell Rand that three Ogier have arrived. Rand asks to be led to where they are getting refreshments. The Ogier are Haman son of Dal son of Morel, Covril daughter of Ella daughter of Soong, and Erith daughter of Iva daughter of Alar. Covril is looking for her son, Loial, and plans to marry him right away to Erith to settle his wanderlust. He has been outside the stedding for five years and the Longing will soon overtake him and possible kill him. Rand admits that Loial is in the Two Rivers, a nice safe, quiet place. Rand asks Haman to identify all the locations of Waygates. He tried visiting ''Stedding'' Tsofu, but Elder Alar would not listen to a human. Rand wants to have all the Waygates guarded because Shadowspawn are using the Ways. Rand wonders why the Forsaken don't send Trollocs pouring through Gateways. Haman reluctantly agrees and Rand sends Sulin to bring him every map in the palace. As Elder Haman begins marking the maps, he is amazed that humans do not remember the vanished cities of Mafal Dadaranell, Ancohima, or Londaren Cor. Some of the older maps show vanished nations * Hardan was north of Cairhien * Maredo was between Tear and Illian * Caralain was north of Andor * Almoth was between Arad Doman and Tarabon * Mosara and Irenvelle were nations that arose after the War of the Hundred Years and were later absorbed into other nations Elder Haman begins by marking the occupied stedding where there are Waygates * seven in the Borderlands * thirteen in the Spine of the World, including ** one in Kinslayer's Dagger ** ''Stedding'' Shangtai in the south ** ''Stedding'' Qichen and ''Stedding'' Sanshen in the north, only a few miles apart from each other * ''Stedding'' Cantoine is just above the River Iralell not far north of Haddon Mirk * only four between the Dragonwall and the River Erinin, including Stedding Tsofu, which was only repopulated six hundred years ago * six in the Mountains of Mist * two in the Shadow Coast * three in the Black Hills * four in the forests above the River Ivo * two in the mountains above the River Dhagon Then Elder Haman marks stedding that are abandoned (because their Ogier populations dwindled) or that were never reclaimed (because they were too close to human habitations) * at least one in the Spine of the World * at least one in the Mountains of Mist * at least one in the Shadow Coast * one on Almoth Plain near the Paerish Swar * one on the north coast of Toman Head * ''Stedding'' Sherandu and ''Stedding'' Chandar inside the Blight Rand reminds Elder Haman that there is also an empty stedding somewhere east of the River Arinelle and north of the road between Whitebridge and Caemlyn. Haman then lists Ogier-built cities with Waygates * Existing cities ** Caemlyn ** Tar Valon ** Tear ** Illian ** Cairhien ** Maradon ** Ebou Dar (marked as Barashta) * Vanished cities ** Mafal Dadaranell ** Ancohima ** Londaren Cor ** Manetheren ** Aren Mador ** Aridhol ** Shaemal ** Deranbar ** Braem ** Condaris ** Hai Ecorimon ** Iman The name Aridhol tickles Rand's memory until he remembers that it is now called Shadar Logoth. Rand asks the Ogier to show him the location of the Waygate in Shadar Logoth since that one needs to be dealt with urgently. Characters * Rand * Liah * Bari (servant) * Cassin * Sulin * Urien * Haman * Covril daughter of Ella daughter of Soong * Erith daughter of Iva daughter of Alar * Jalani Referenced * Enaila * Somara * Loial * Alar * Dalar Ogier * Perrin * Bode * Voniel * Moiraine Places * Royal Palace of Andor * Caemlyn Referenced * Stedding Tsofu * Cairhien (city) * Two Rivers * Amador * Chachin * Kandor * Shol Arbela * Arafel * Fal Moran * Shienar * Bandar Eban * Arad Doman * Shienar * Blight * Malkier * Tear * Mountains of Mist * Manetheren * Mafal Dadaranell * Ancohima * Londaren Cor * Andor * Borderlands * Hardan * Maredo * Illian * Caralain * Almoth * Mosara * Irenvelle * Saldaea * Spine of the World * Dragonwall * Kinslayer's Dagger * Stedding Shangtai * Stedding Qichen * Stedding Sanshen * Stedding Cantoine * Haddon Mirk * Sea of Storms * Shadow Coast * Black Hills * Toman Head * Aryth Ocean * Stedding Sherandu * Stedding Chandar * Tar Valon * Maradon * Ebou Dar * Barashta * Aren Mador * Aridhol * Shaemal * Deranbar * Braem * Condaris * Hai Ecorimon failed city * Iman * Baerlon Items Referenced * Horn of Valere